Going Back in Time
by silkyterrier34
Summary: Luke and Leia find themselves stuck in the Clone Wars Era and meet their parents. Unknown to everyone, while the twins learn about their family they are being watched by Count Dooku.
1. The Begining

**I wasn't going to post this story because I'm so busy. But I only have one long chapter to go for the other story I'm working on and I think the world wouldn't mind another Star Wars time travel fic. Many of the fics I've read dealing with this subject are fantastic in my opinion. :)**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Count Dooku stood by the window in the dark room thinking about his discovery. That discovery was a young man with black hair from the future. He could be very useful in defeating the Jedi.

At the other side of the room the doors opened to reveal the discovery being half-carried half-dragged by a couple of Dooku's guards. They threw the frightened man at the Count's feet.

"Who are you?" asked the poor man.

"I am Count Dooku. But the real question is, who you are."

He talked quickly, "Just a humble hotel worker."

"What do you know about the Clone Wars?"

A bead of sweat began to roll down the side of his face, "Not much."

"Famous battles? Specific deaths? Maybe who wins?"

"The Republic is defeated and falls. There was an Empire in my time ruled by the Sith."

Count Dooku was pleased until he realized an important detail, "What do you mean there _was _an Empire?"

"It fell. The Republic and the Jedi Order is being rebuilt." Seeing how angry Dooku was the man added, "But it only happened a few months ago, and there's only one Jedi!"

Dooku activated his light saber, "If you are about 25 years in the future that means the Sith only rule for barely 2 decades. It's supposed to last much longer. How do we turn our fate around?!"

The man looked like he was going to faint, "I don't know if there's anything you can do now!"

Dooku's patience seemed to reach its limit, "If you know so little you are useless to me! You almost make as angry as Yoda or Skywalker!"

He raised his weapon and was about to strike the man when he screamed, "I know about Skywalker!" To his relief Dooku put his saber away.

"Tell me," said the Count his anger suddenly gone.

"Around the end of the Clone Wars he became Darth Vader. He was redeemed shortly before the Empire fell. He's dead now."

"Then who is this Jedi that you spoke of?"

"Luke Skywalker. He and his twin sister, Leia were a big part in defeating the Empire. The reason why Anakin died was to save Luke's life!" He added that last sentence as an afterthought. Sith like knowing who people are willing to die for right?

"Luke and Leia Skywalker. What is their relation to Anakin?"

"Skywalker is their father." He saw something light up in Dooku's eyes.

"Oh," with that one word you could tell Dooku was very happy, "His children. Who's the mother?"

Hoping the answer wouldn't anger him the man said, "I don't know. Even Luke and Leia don't know." To his relief the Count still looked pleased and motioned for the man to stand up.

"Tell me more about the twins and the relationship with their dear father." The coward eagerly told him everything.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Luke, Leia, and the Hotel Employee

**Here's the second chapter! I've never had so many people favorite and follow my story after writing one chapter! It makes me happy. :)**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Chapter 2

In the hotel there's an area where the guests can come and eat breakfast. Luke and Han were sitting at one of those tables in the area talking about an odd event that occurred.

"So," said Han, "you just wake up and find your father's light saber on your nightstand?"

Luke had his eyes locked on the saber he held in his hand. He had a huge smile on his face aswell, "Yes, that's just what happened."

"And your happy about that?"

Luke looked up at Han. The smile had only gone down a millimeter, "Of course! It's the only thing I have left of my father!"

Han leaned forward, "I think you're forgetting some things, Kid. Like the fact that you lost the thing because you're father- who killed countless people, including ones we knew- cut off your hand. If it were me I'd never want to see it again. I'd be complaining on how I didn't get my hand back."

"Huh, I've forgotten about my hand. I'm just so happy I have the light saber back!"

"How do you forget your hand?!" exclaimed Han. Luke shrugged as Leia walked over with her breakfast and sat down. Her hair was in her famous two buns.

"Lets discuss today," she said.

Han stuffed some food in his mouth before asking, "About what?"

"The conference that's being held this evening. The very reason why we're in this hotel. Remember?" said Leia.

Han groaned and swallowed, "Can't we ever go someplace nice and forget about everything?"

"After the Republic and Jedi Order is rebuilt," replied Leia.

Many officials as well as people who suspected they were Force sensitive were coming to this conference. It hadn't been long since the Sith fell and the Rebel Alliance had been declared the winners of the war. The next step was for officials to research as much as they could about the Old Republic as well as the Jedi Order. Although most of the people in the galaxy agree Luke is indeed a great and powerful Jedi, it was obvious more were needed. Luke had asked Leia if she wanted to learn the ways of the Force. She agreed to learn the basics (her lessons already started), but she refused to become a Jedi.

Han did not want to go to the conference nor did he see a reason why he had to be there, but Leia insisted that he go with her and Luke. "Yeah sounds interesting, but I've got to go."

Before anyone could protest Han jumped up and walked back to the suite he and Chewbacca were sharing. The twins just continued to eat and discussed the conference themselves.

* * *

Later Luke and Leia had went back to their own suite. Luke was practicing fighting stances he had seen in an old Jedi book. He had his father's saber in his right hand and the one he made in his left. Both weren't ignited.

Leia was brushing her hair at a big dresser with a mirror connected to it. She was preparing to fix it into the same hairstyle she wore when she gave Luke and Han their medals. It had seemed to be long ago when she had given the men the rewards for destroying the Death Star.

"I don't understand," blurted Leia.

Luke got into a new position, "About what?"

Leia had been thinking about this ever since she had heard about the recovered light saber, "How you're so happy with that light saber. Don't you feel a bit uncomfortable using it?"

Luke broke from his position, "Nope. I told Han this morning that this is the only thing I have left of my father."

C-3PO walked into the room, "Master Luke, Mistress Leia, a hotel employee has asked for permission into the suite. He says he needs your help."

"We'll help him. Send him in." Threepio nodded and left the room to get the employee. "I understand how I'm the only one who seems to have any respect for our father..."

"_You're _father," Leia corrected.

He pretended not to notice, "And I wish other people could see him the way I do. Darth Vader was an evil inhabitant of our father's body. The real Anakin Skywalker was a hero and an amazing person."

"If that's what you want to believe."

Threepio and Artoo walked in followed by a young man with black hair. Luke could sense quickly that the man was nervous about something. Leia put her hairbrush down and walked over to him.

"Your Highness, Master Skywalker! I'm Aulis and I need your help!" The employee looked nervously at the light sabers the Jedi was holding. If these two found out his real intentions he was in trouble. "My brother and I were wandering around in a cave near here! He fell into a pit inside and I need help getting him! Who knows what's down there!"

Leia replied, "Of course." Luke ran into the other room looking for rope. Leia decided to hurry back to the dresser and put her hair up in the two side buns. It's quick to put up and was less likely to get caught in twigs and sticks. Aulis admired at how fast she made her hair as Luke walked in with the rope and connected both light sabers to his belt.

"Hurry," urged Aulis. The humans left the suite and went to the elevator. Luke could feel Aulis' nervousness growing as the elevator descended.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the Clone Army were silently walking through the dense jungle. Count Dooku's ship had been spotted leaving this area and they were sent to investigate. After the investigation was done the Jedi would be sent back to the Temple on Coruscant to report what they've seen. They'd be on Coruscant for at least 5 days before heading on a new mission.

Anakin couldn't wait to get back to his wife, Senator Padme Amidala. It had been a few days shy of a month since he had last seen her.

A soldier pointed to the left and whispered, "Over there." Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing and saw a large building. If it weren't for all the plants surrounding them they would've seen it sooner. Everyone crept towards the building and saw it being protected by six dozen guards, some droids some human. Most were on the roof with only a few standing right by the door.

Anakin was ready to jump out and fight his way inside, but Obi-Wan said, "There are too many. We'll have to come up with a plan to sneak inside." Anakin sighed. He was very anxious to get into that building. Not only would it mean he'd get to go home, but they could find something really important for winning the war. Anakin had a feeling that they would find something important in that building.

* * *

**Not the best chapter I've written, but not the worst. The next chapter will be really good though, I promise! Let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**


	3. Time Traveling

**I enjoy reading all of your reviews. They make me so happy! :D Thank you!**

**Also thank you to those who favorited and followed the story! I've never had so many with just two chapters!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

As the three travel through the cave Luke ignited his green light saber as the light from the outside diminished.

"Hello?" said Luke.

_Hello? Hello? Hello?_

"The pit isn't too far from here," said Aulis. He took a deep breath. He had to focus on the next part of the plan.

A dark blue light began to appear around the corner and made the twins curious. The three went around the corner and finally saw the pit. Inside there was a giant swirling, blue mass that looked much like a hurricane.

"Was this here before?" asked Leia. Luke deactivated his light saber and joined her as he began to observe the swirling mass more. Moments later the Force sent him a warning and he looked back to find that Aulis was about to push them into the pit. Acting quickly, Luke spun around and tackled Aulis.

Leia turned around and saw the men fighting on the ground. Dust flew as each man tried to pin the other. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to separate them or join Luke, she didn't even know why they were fighting. Eventually Luke pinned Aulis on the edge of the pit.

"He tried to push us in," explained Luke.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, "He made me do it!"

"Who made you?!" asked Luke.

"Who are you working for?!" Leia added.

"He'll kill me if I tell you! And he'll kill me if I don't give you to him." With that he swung out his arm causing Leia to fall into the pit.

"No!" screamed Luke. Thinking only of his sister he let go of Aulis and looked over the edge. He sighed in relief when he saw that Leia had managed to grab onto a ledge and was climbing back up. Luke looked back at Aulis who had a gun pointing towards Leia.

"Catch her if you can." He shot a laser toward Leia. She let go of the ledge dodging the laser in time, but now she was continuing to fall into the pit. Luke jumped off the edge and dove after her. Aulis watched as the twins disappeared into the swirling mass.

* * *

Luke and Leia felt very light-headed and their vision began to blur as they entered the swirling mass. Eventually nausea appeared and they felt as if they were spinning really fast. And then came the voices.

_"So what I told you was true... from a certain point of view."_

_ "You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor!"_

_ "Do, or do not. There is no try."_

_ "It's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."_

_ "She was kind, very beautiful, but sad."_

_ "Free us, or die."_

_ "If you will not be turned... you will be destroyed!"_

_ "Oh dear."_

The two fell from a ceiling and hit the floor in a hallway. Both took a few moments to recollect what just happened to them. They looked around at the hallways with white walls, a black carpet and a ceiling that looked perfectly normal. It showed no sign of them falling from it. They realized quickly that they didn't know where they were and that there didn't seem to be a way back.

"Blast it!" They said.

* * *

Count Dooku had been summoned by Darth Sidious and had left Viceroy Nute Gunray in charge. Dooku had told him that he was expecting a couple of guests.

"Anyone I know My Lord?" he had asked.

"No, they are from the future. It is of the up-most importance that they do not leave this building and that they are alive."

"It will be done," he had replied. Now Gunray was looking at a hologram showing a hallway in sector six of the building he was in. He couldn't believe his eyes, but there they were. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala mysteriously appeared in the middle of the building.

"We need all guards to go to sector six."

A guard piped up, "_All _of them?! Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"They are Skywalker and Amidala. We _absolutely_ need all of the guards!"

"Well... okay."

* * *

In reality it had only been a few minutes, but Anakin felt like they had been waiting outside for hours. He was about to talk to Obi-Wan when he felt a disturbance in the Force. He noticed Ahsoka and Obi-Wan flinch because of the disturbance.

Viceroy Gunray's voice boomed around them seconds later, "All units to sector six! I repeat, all units to sector six!" The guards on the roof and the guards by the door retreated inside. For a few seconds the Jedi and the clones stood there in amazement. Obi-Wan came out of the underbrush and walked toward the door. He pushed a button by the side of the door and it opened to reveal no guards. Anakin and Ahsoka came out and joined Obi-Wan in looking inside. The clones were waiting patiently behind them.

"Well," began Obi-Wan, "I guess we go in. Watch for traps." Everyone poured into the building and went through a few hallways together to find no traps.

"Strange," said Ahsoka.

"You read my mind," replied Anakin. He said to Obi-Wan, "I think we should split up."

"I agree," Obi-Wan turned to the clones, "I want a third of you to go right with me. Another third will go straight with Anakin and the rest will go left with Ahsoka."

"Yes Sir," some of them replied. The army began walking in the three different directions.

* * *

"All units to sector six! I repeat, all units to sector six!" The voice was so loud in the hallways Luke and Leia were tempted to cover their ears.

Leia stared at the big 6 on the wall, "I think they know we're here." Luke looked down the hall and saw a battle droid with a gun. It aimed a shot to the twins only to have the laser sent back to it with Luke's green saber. It fell on its back, 'dead'.

Leia turned the opposite way, "We've got to get out of here." As she walked away Luke bent down over the droid and examined it.

"Leia, look at this droid."

She walked over, "What about it?"

"This is a battle droid."

"Yes. I've seen a few of them in my life."

"So have I, but none like this one." In their time battle droids were not very common to see. Ones from the Clone Wars were even rarer. The battle droids Luke and Leia had seen were almost identical to the ones used in the Clone Wars with slight differences that were very hard to spot.

Luke looked to his right, "Let alone seen a hallway full." Leia looked right and saw about 30 battle droids with their guns aimed at them.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**


	4. The Mysterious Twins in Sector Six

**Special apologies to multyfangirl15. I had told her the story would be ready almost a week ago. :(**

**Springpanther: Whew! I thought I had confused you into thinking Padme was there. She's coming into the picture though. ;) I'm glad you're liking it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

All of the droids started firing at them, but Luke took out both his light sabers and began deflecting lasers. Leia took out two blasters and began shooting. As many droids fell more came into view along with human guards.

"There are too many of them!" Leia shouted over the blaster fire. Eventually the twins noticed that some guards were falling even though they didn't hit them. When a majority of the guards fell they thought they saw stormtroopers behind them, but a closer look at the uniforms showed them otherwise. In front of them was a young man with a blue light saber fighting his way through guards.

Luke instantly recognized him and put away his blue saber to the confusion of his sister. She had no time to question him on the action though. In less than a minute all of the guards were down.

The young man ran up to the twins, "Are you two okay?"

Leia said, "Yes." Luke just nodded his head.

"What are you doing here?"

Luke replied, "That's a good question."

A com. on the man's wrist rang, "Anakin, I've found Gunray, but he's escaping. I need you to help me stop him before he gets to his ship."

Anakin responded, "I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"Sector two. Where are you?"

"Sector six."

"What made you think that was a good idea?"

"It doesn't matter I'll be right there." He turned off the com.

"Do you need help?" asked Luke, "We have weapons."

"I don't think..." Leia showed her blasters as Luke showed his green light saber. Anakin realised that they couldn't get these two out right now and he needed all of the help he could, "Well, okay. But be careful!" They nodded and everyone headed to sector two.

* * *

Kenobi was walking with his men when he saw Gunray walking with a few guards towards a hangar bay.

"Viceroy!" He immediately began running away from Kenobi with his guards. Obi-Wan and the clones ran after him. The Viceroy was wanted alive so the troops couldn't shoot at him. When Gunray, his guards, Obi-Wan, and the clones reached the hangar bay they saw Ahsoka come in with her group on one side. On the other side Anakin entered with his group and two other people trailing behind him.

Gunray stopped for a moment and stared towards Anakin's group, "How can there be two of you?!" The Viceroy looked from one Skywalker to the other, immensely confused. He decided not to stick around and find out why and ran to the ramp leading into his ship. His guards began shooting at the army. Some of their shots hit some clones, but most were deflected by light sabers. The ship began to lift off to the surprise of the guards who obviously thought the Neimodian and the crew inside would wait for them. They had no choice but to surrender.

* * *

Not long after the events Obi-Wan was standing outside talking to a hologram of Mace Windu on his hand.

"The Viceroy escaped, but we've captured some guards," Obi-Wan explained.

"Perhaps the guards can help us."

Obi-Wan continued, "And we also found two people, a man and a woman, in the building."

"Who are these people?"

He sighed, "We don't know. They have no clue on how they got inside the building. I can feel they are strong with the Force."

"Are they on our side?" asked Windu.

"It appears so. They did help us capture the guards."

"That is not enough evidence. Bring these two to the temple immediately. We will question them there. May the Force be with you." Windu's hologram disappeared before Obi-Wan could reply. He went over to Ahsoka, Anakin, and the strangers were.

"What now Master?" asked Anakin.

"We're heading back to Coruscant. The Council wants to meet... I'm sorry I don't believe I know your names.

The man stepped forward, "I'm Luke."

"Leia," said the girl.

Obi-Wan smiled at the two, "Pleased to meet you. The Jedi Council wants to meet with Luke and Leia as soon as possible. Anakin,would you like to show these two to our ship?"

"Of course," he answered. He turned to Luke and Leia, "Follow me." The three went through the dense jungle towards the Jedis' ship.

Ahsoka walked over to Obi-Wan, "Do you think they were the disturbance we felt earlier?"

"I do. They both are very strong with the Force. I wonder what their midi-chlorian count is. High most likely."

"Very high," agreed Ahsoka, "Do you think we can trust them?"

"It's too soon to tell. We'll just have to keep an eye on them."

* * *

Anakin could barely contain his excitement as he sat in the pilot seat. They were heading to Coruscant! And it would only be a few hours before they made it to Coruscant... and Padme.

As they were traveling through hyper space Obi-Wan was sitting next to Anakin while Ahsoka, Luke, and Leia were sitting in the back. It was silent despite all of the questions the Jedi had for the two. Apparently the two had questions of their own.

"So what are your names?" asked Leia. The Jedi looked back at her, surprised.

"You don't know who we are?" Anakin asked.

"No. Should I?"

Anakin chuckled, "We're only on the holonet everyday."

"Well, I'm not on it as much as these two," admitted Ahsoka, "I'm Ahsoka Tano. Anakin's my master."

Luke explained, "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is, uh... Anakin."

Leia looked at her brother, "Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Luke nodded, "And that would make him?"

"See, you're brother knows who we are," They had explained earlier that they were twin siblings, "I'm the Hero with No Fear. Anakin Skywalker at your service." Anakin was expecting the eye roll from Ahsoka and Obi-Wan's slow head shaking. He didn't think much about how Luke and Leia would react. Luke's feelings didn't change much, but boy did Leia's.

Leia's anger hit him as soon as he said Skywalker. It was very strong and for a moment he thought he felt hatred. He shrugged it off telling himself that he sounded so self-centered while introducing himself.

"I hear that you're the best pilot in the galaxy," said Luke. Anakin smirked.

"He's a good pilot," agreed Obi-Wan, "but he's almost gotten us killed."

"_Almost._" said Anakin, "Do you two like flying?"

Leia only crossed her arms and put a scowl on her face as if he'd insulted her.

"I love flying!" said Luke, "I'd fly and race with my friends whenever I had the chance!" Anakin felt and heard Luke's excitement. He never felt such excitement from someone while talking about flying.

"What do you fly?" he asked.

"I used to fly a T-16 skyhopper."

"Impressive," Luke's excitement grew dramatically with that one word, "Have you ever thought about being in podraces?"

"No. If I was caught in a podrace my uncle would tear down my skyhopper by hand in less than five minutes." They both chuckled.

* * *

They had made it to Imp- Coruscant. Luke had never seen such a busy city in his life.

"We should get to the Jedi Temple before the media figures out we're here," suggested Obi-Wan. The five began to walk to the temple. Luke was very nervous about seeing the Council. What were he and Leia supposed to tell them? Certainly not that they were from the future.

He reached out to Leia with his bond, _"Leia, what do you think they'll ask us?"_

For a moment he thought she hadn't heard him, _"Probably what we've been asked already. At least that's what I've been telling myself."_

_ "You nervous too?"_

_ "Nervous is an understatment. I'm shaking as much as you when we first on Hoth."_ Leia smiled at the memory. When the Rebels had arrived on Hoth Luke was by far the most affected. He shivered a lot, like many others, and his teeth chattered, like some others. Luke however was the only one who would complain about the cold while running in random directions in the Echo Base, hunched over and his arms crossed across his chest. It had succeeded in getting Han to laugh at him more than getting himself warm.

_"I'm sorry, but spending the first 19 years of your life on Tatooine doesn't exactly prepare you for the wrath of Hoth's blizzards," _he defended. _"I guess we can tell them the truth about what planets we're from, and the fact that we have no relatives on Tatooine or Alderaan. At least relatives that know us."_

_ "I guess so. What about if they ask us our last names?"_

Anakin cut in, "Then you tell them your last name. Simple as that." Luke and Leia jumped in surprise when Anakin talked. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both looked at him and then at the other Jedi. Anakin noticed the Jedi's confused expressions, "What?"

* * *

Senator Padme Amidala was sitting on her couch watching the holonet. She hadn't seen anything about her husband yet. She had heard he was supposed to return any day now and she was getting restless.

She heard a knock, "Come in."

Captain Typhoo walked in, "M'lady, we've just received news that Jedi Skywalker and Kenobi have landed and are heading toward the Jedi Temple. I take it you want to go to the temple and get updated on the news of the war."

Padme's heart leapt, "Yes, please." She stood up and walked to Typhoo and then they walked out of the apartment, "I'll be right back Threepio!"

"Where is your handmaiden?" asked Typhoo.

"Dorme's grandfather is very ill. I insisted that she go to be with her family."

"I take it we should leave the temple soon if we are to get to the vote in time."

Padme tried not to sound disappointed, "Of course." She would much rather be with Anakin than voting on a bill.

* * *

**And here comes Padme! Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	5. Meeting Mommy

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for Fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**Springpanther and Multyfangirl15: Luke and Leia agree on coming close to the truth as possible, but yet they want to keep the fact they are from the future and the fact that they are Anakin's children a secret.**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sidious sat in his chair with Dooku standing next to him. Both were waiting for the hologram of Nute Gunray to give them a report on what was happening. The hologram looked more frightened than Aulis had when he was imprisoned.

"Dooku has told me wonderful news," began Sidious, "He has come up with an excellent plan involving the offspring of the Chosen One. Have they arrived?"

"N-no. Our building was taken over by Skywalker, Amidala, and Kenobi."

"What?!" Sidious sneered, "That makes no sense, Viceroy. Senator Amidala is currently on Coruscant."

"But I saw her and Skywalker. Well... two Skywalkers. See for yourself!" The hologram of Gunray changed into a hologram of two people who resembled the Jedi and the senator deflecting and shooting lasers. Soon they stopped and the real Skywalker ran up to them.

"Pause it!" demanded Sidious. It paused, "Well, well, well, it seems you haven't seen two Skywalkers. You saw three."

"What?!" asked Gunray.

Dooku exclaimed, "Those two are not Skywalker and Amidala! They are Skywalker's son and daughter! Are you telling us that our guests have escaped?!" Gunray made a small whimpering sound. "You can't get anything right!"

"Dooku," said Sidious, "Actually he might have made our plans easier." Gunray's hologram came back. "No go back to the three!" He obeyed Sidious.

"I don't understand, Master. We had them!" exclaimed Dooku.

"Now Dooku, think about this. Who has found the twins?"

"Skywalker."

"Yes, and I have no doubt in my mind that they are going to be seeing much of their father. Their bonds will grow stronger as they spend time together. It will make our... _negotiations_ much easier, don't you think?"

"Yes, I see." A wicked grin formed on his face.

"So... I'm not in trouble?" asked Gunray.

Sidious stood up and stepped in front of the paused hologram of the Skywalkers, "Not at all, Viceroy. In fact you've done very well. You are dismissed, but please leave the hologram up for the two of us. The men heard a click signaling that Nute Gunray had hung up, but the picture still remained. Sidious pressed a button and the hologram continued. "Luke looks just like his father."

"I've thought the same thing, and the girl looks so much like Amidala. I think we have our mother."

Sidious nodded, "I agree." He stared at the hologram as the twins showed their father their weapons. The concerned look on Anakin's face didn't go unnoticed by him either. Oh yes, everything was going better than he anticipated.

* * *

Anakin stood still as Obi-Wan explained to the Council what had recently happened. Every now and then he would glance over at the twins, who were standing as still as he was.

Windu said, "Thank you Master Kenobi. You may take your seat." Obi-Wan bowed and sat in the only chair without a body or hologram on it. "Anything to add?" he asked Ahsoka and Anakin.

"No," said Ahsoka, "Not now anyways."

Anakin quickly shook his head, "No."

"Good," continued Windu, "Luke and Leia, would you please step forward." The two did as they were told and bowed. Windu studied them while squinting his eyes. It was a look that he had given Anakin many times before, and he had gotten used to it. However, as he was looking at the two like that now he felt uncomfortable. "You are twins?"

"Yes." Luke simply answered.

"And you two were found in the middle of a building run by Separatists. Why?" They looked at each other.

"We fell into a portal," said Leia, "Then we found ourselves in a hallway."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. Anakin could feel the truth behind their story. Surely a master like Windu could.

"We will try to get you help. Could you please tell us your last names?" Ever since Luke and Leia's conversation Anakin had wondered the same thing.

"It's complicated," began Luke, "My sister and I were separated at birth. We're still trying to agree on a last name. If you looked us up you wouldn't find us." Anakin could sense truth behind those words too. That must be why they were wondering which name to use.

"I see. If that is the case, please wait outside for us." The twins bowed and then left the room. Once they were outside, Windu continued, "I sense truth in their words," So he did feel it, "but they are also Force sensitive. They could be tricking us. I think it would be best to detain them and question them further."

"You mean arrest them?!" exclaimed Anakin. All eyes were suddenly on him.

"Yes. Exactly."

"NO! You have no evidence that they're up to anything!"

"You heard their answers to our questions."

"They were the truth!"

"How can you be so sure, Skywalker?"

"Master Windu, I know they are Force sensitive, I knew before I even saw them. But they don't have enough control over the Force to cover up lies so big!"

"End, this argument must!" Yoda hadn't said a word since their arrival. He had seemed to be in some sort of trance, "Right, Skywalker is."

"Master Yoda," Windu started, "we know nothing about them. Who they are where they're from..."

"Their names are Luke and Leia and their homeworlds are Tatooine and Alderaan," Anakin interrupted.

"Confused your padawan and master seem."

He turned towards Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. They did indeed look confused, to Anakin's surprise. "But you two were there."

Obi-Wan grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger, "We were where?"

"You two were there when they were talking. They said Luke grew up on Tatooine and Leia on Alderaan." They still didn't seem to get it. "They mentioned how they have no living relatives and talked about when Luke first went to Hoth."

"Master, they've never had a conversation about that."

"Don't you remember? It was on our way from the ship to the temple."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan stood up and walked toward him, "You mean when you said that they should just say their last name?"

"Exactly!"

"Anakin... Luke and Leia didn't say anything."

"What?! Of course they did!" Anakin was getting so confused. They were right behind them, how could they not hear them?

"No, Master. You said that randomly."

"No, not randomly." Yoda took his cane and hopped off his chair. "A deep connection with these two, Skywalker has. For you look after them, the Force wants."

"Wha... Me?" Anakin asked. Anakin had felt something even before he found them. He wasn't trying to get into sector six, in fact it was out-of-the-way where he was supposed to go. Yet something kept making him take twists and turns through the building.

"Look after them, would you?" Anakin looked to Master Windu, who was waiting for an answer. It was either he'd be in charge of their well-being until they found a place to stay or let Windu arrest them.

The choice was very obvious, "I will."

* * *

Luke and Leia were leaning against the door outside of the meeting.

"Good thinking, Luke," commented Leia.

"You mean with our last names? It's the truth in a way." After the public heard that Leia was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and the sister of Luke Skywalker people had begun calling her Leia Skywalker. Each time she would politely correct the person that she had kept the last name of her adopted family. She had also asked Luke why he's keeping the name Skywalker after everything Vader had done. Plus, Han had asked why Leia's last name had changed when she was adopted while Luke's didn't.

"Miss Dorme!" Luke and Leia looked toward a man with an eyepatch, "Your grandfather is very ill, huh? How could you just abandon Senator Amidala like that?!"

"Captain Typho!" A woman ran into the room and stopped by Typho. As soon as he saw her a new feeling came to Luke. This new feeling also came with a hint of familiarity, "This isn't Dorme!"

Captain Typho looked at Leia, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a handmaiden of Miss Amidala. I saw you from over there and thought... I..."

"I'm Leia!" She held out her hand to Senator Amidala.

She shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you, Leia." The Captain stood there traumatized, but took a few steps back, deciding to let the people in front of him interact. Leia looked back at Luke and smiled. When she was sure that the senator and captain couldn't see her face she mouthed the word, 'mother' to him.

Realisation hit him, "My name's Luke. We're twins." He held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you Senator Amidala."

She shook his hand, "Please, both of you, call me Padme."

Leia asked, "So Padme, what brings you to the Jedi Temple?"

"I like to be updated on the news of the war. What about you two?"

"Master Skywalker found us and brought us here from a Separatist building." Before Padme could reply the door opened and Anakin and Ahsoka stepped out.

Anakin smiled and slightly bowed, "Padme."

She returned the smile, "Hello Anakin. It's good to see you again. Would you mind telling me what has happened?"

Anakin was about to reply, but Ahsoka said, "Master, the twins."

Anakin nodded, "Oh, right." He looked from one twin to the other as he talked, "The Council has decided that I will be supervising you both." Luke smiled as Leia frowned. "Ahsoka has offered to share her room with Leia. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Leia replied. Luke barely caught the, 'It's better than being with you' that she said under her breath.

"And me?" asked Luke.

"You and I will be sharing my room." Luke had to restrain himself from cheering. "I'll go ahead and take the couch," Anakin continued, "I don't sleep much in my bed anyway. I like to take long midnight walks." He glanced at Padme.

Captain Typho looked at a nearby clock, "Miss Amidala, we should be going."

"Right, the vote." Luke and Leia could sense her disappointment.

"There's not much to report anyway," said Anakin, "We only found a hideout where Viceroy Gunray was staying." He gestured to Luke and Leia, "And these two."

"And I'm glad to see they're okay." She started turning to leave when she got an idea, "Luke, Leia, how would you feel about coming over tomorrow for dinner? From where I come from we have a small get-together when a new neighbor comes. Why not do so here?"

Leia didn't miss a beat, "Sure!"

"Great! Since you're supervising them Master Skywalker, would you like to come too?"

"Alright." Leia's smile disappeared.

"Ahsoka?" she asked.

"No, I'm good. Come one Leia, I can show you to our room."

Leia nodded, "It was very nice meeting you Padme." She turned around and followed Ahsoka to her temporary place.

"Goodbye!" Padme called. She nodded to the two in front of her before following the captain out of the temple.

"Follow me," Anakin told Luke.

* * *

Later that night Padme hugged Anakin as soon as he stepped in their home that night.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too. Now that I'm in charge of Luke and Leia I'll be able to stay longer than originally planned."

"That's wonderful!" She rested her head on Anakin's chest, "The voting today has gotten us nowhere. No one is agreeing on anything and we're not getting anything done. The sooner this war is over the better."

"Definitely." They stood there just enjoying each other's embrace. This was a moment they had been waiting for for almost a month.

"Master Ani!" They looked at Threepio. "How wonderful it is to see you!"

"Hi Threepio. What is that?" Threepio was holding a box in his hands.

"Decorations. Miss Padme has informed me that there will be guests tomorrow for dinner. There's so much to do. I must clean, set the table, cook dinner..."

"You don't have to do all of that Threepio," said Padme, "I love cooking and I can help set the table."

"Oh... thank you M'lady." Threepio set the ribbons, table-cloth, and other decorations on a table.

Padme looked at her husband, "Do you think the way I invited them over was... odd?" She sighed, "Ani, I can't explain it but Luke and Leia are... different."

"They sure are something," agreed Anakin, "They are very Force sensitive, but they are barely trained. The weirdest part is I heard a conversation they were having that no one else heard. I'm not sure why, but these two and I share some sort of bond. A kind of bond I've never felt before."

"I know what you mean."

"You do?" he asked.

"I'm not Force sensitive, Ani, and yet I can still sense something about them. I feel like I share some sort of bond with them too. Can they sense this bond?"

Anakin walked over to the window and watched Coruscant's traffic, "I don't know. Leia doesn't seem to like me very much. As soon as she found out who I was she hasn't spoken to me."

"She didn't recognize you?" asked Padme in surprise.

"No, but Luke did." He sighed, "I'm so confused, Padme." He walked back over to Padme and put his flesh hand on her cheek, "But I'm still very happy that I get to be here with my angel." They kissed, not wanting to leave each other ever again.

* * *

**I'm not the best at romantic scenes, but oh well, practice makes perfect. :) Review!**


End file.
